dancecentralkinectgamefandomcom-20200213-history
MacCoy
"It's your boy, DJ MacCoy! Che-Che-Check out these moves!" Oleksander "MacCoy" Macko is a character in Dance Central and Dance Central 3. He is a member of D-Coy. History Dance Central MacCoy first appears in Dance Central as a playable character with two looks: Sunday Best and Stylehead. Sunday Best is available from the start while Stylehead is available once the player earns 25 stars with him. In the game, he is the dancer used for the Hardcore Challenge. In the proposed story, MacCoy is on a train and overhears a noise coming from the top. He opens the door, and catches a promotion Mo had for a club, smirking when he sees what it is. He later gets into Angel's car, and is in between Miss Aubrey and Taye, much to his pleasure. He is finally seen one more time, at the club partying. Specifically, he is seen backflipping into the pool. Dance Central 2 MacCoy is not present in Dance Central 2, but it is revealed that he, and Dare, became agents for Dance Central Intelligence during the events of Dance Central 2, spying on Dr. Tan for suspicious activity. At some point however, he was held captive, delaying the mission from moving forward. Dance Central 3 MacCoy returns in Dance Central 3 as an unlockable character and a part of D-Coy. He comes with two looks: DC Classic and Under Control. He himself is unlocked (with his DC Classic look) when the player reaches Level 10 while the Under Control look is unlocked when the player reaches In the Story mode, MacCoy himself does not appear, but he is mentioned and seen sparsely. He is first mentioned by Lima who informs the player of his disappearance. Later on, Dance Central Intelligence is able to track down where he is and unfortunately finds him under a mind control unit. Once the player defeats Dr. Tan in the time portal, he gets freed from the unit and returns back to the agency. Personality MacCoy is a quirky guy who likes to present himself as cool and charismatic. He is knowledgeable in dance and technology, and uses that to his advantage to impress those around him and those towards. In the end though, it comes off with a corny sensibility that makes him seem childish, and not at all smooth. Despite this, he is very genuine and positive, giving out warm and comical feedback when critiquing others. http://www.dancecentral.com/dance-central-sketchbook-3-meet-maccoy-and-taye Outfits Sunday Best Outfit: Round orange goggles, drak and light gray jacket with the zipper half zipped, tan pants and dark gray shoes. Stylehead outfit: Same round orange goggles; black and gray headphones; green and white striped headband; yellow & orange jacket with green bands, the zipper of the jacket half zipped with blue shirt partially exposed; green pants' black and gray knee pad on his right knee only and white sneakers with dark green laces. Trivia *MacCoy is the only known character who generally goes by a nickname *MacCoy's DC Classic look is one of two looks in that category to use the character's alternate outfit from Dance Central, Dare's being the other **Coincidentally, they make up D-Coy *MacCoy has an official profile given to by Harmonix. The following is given **Name: MacCoy **Hobbies: Mad skillz on the dance floor, that super fresh toprock style, always driving the ladies wild. **Interests: Funky, old-skool American beats and getting the name “DJ MacCoy” out on the streets. **Favorite Movie: Fallen Angels 7: Return to Reform School **Favorite Food: Grandma’s homemade zalyvne – you got to try this! **Blood Type: B-. Hey, it’s better than C+, you heard? *MacCoy is one of the few characters assigned with songs to not be assigned a song in the Warm Up category, the others being Dare, Jaryn, Li'l T, Lima, Rasa, and Taye. *In Dance Central 3, MacCoy was given a noticeably different voice than in Dance Central, gaining a deep European accent in exchange for a high-pitched accent-less voice. Gallery MacCoy.jpg|MacCoy original look IMG_0006.PNG|MacCoy's Under Control Outfit IMG_0007.PNG|MacCoy's Crew Look References 1. http://www.dancecentral.com/dance-central-sketchbook-3-meet-maccoy-and-taye Category:Male Dancer Category:D-Coy Category:Characters Category:Dance Central Category:Dance Central 3